


Unspoken Truth

by eticatka



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, discussing past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: No major Troubled Blood spoilers, but there are some slight references!Robin and Strike talking in bed about their past relationships. Just a little bit of fluff!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Unspoken Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic just after I finished watching the "Lethal White" and before I started reading "Troubled Blood". I edited it a little bit after finishing reading the fifth book, otherwise it would sound a little bit OOC :D It's also based more on the TV canon than on the book one.

This would be quite a trivial conversation with Robin. Just like many they used to have during their rides in the Land Rover, or in the pub, or in the office. Just a normal, amicable banter between two partners, or, as they were now getting used to call themselves, best friends.

The only slight difference was that Robin was lying now quite naked with her head on Strike’s shoulder and her arm across his stomach, after what he was ready to consider the best sex in his life. Or, at least, the best one in the endlessly long period of time.

“Why is it so inappropriate,” Robin said, unexpectedly changing the subject, “to talk about your previous relationships when you’ve just started a new one?”

“Who says it is?” Strike shrugged. “But if you asked me, I’d better concentrate on the current one.”

As if to prove it, he kissed the top of her head for a millionth time.

“She called you a coward.”

It took a lot of effort to figure out that she was talking not of Charlotte, but of Lorelei.

“How on _earth_ can you remember that? That was…” _Ages ago_ , he wanted to continue, but she interrupted.

“That’s a kind of experience you don’t easily forget, even years since.” Strike could hear her smirking against his chest. “Why did she call you a coward?”

“Because, well, I was one. Learned my lesson since then.”

“Why was she so disappointed with you?”

Strike sighed.

“I can’t believe you don’t remember,” she insisted.

“Alright, she told me she loved me. And I couldn’t say the same, because well… I didn’t.”

_Now is this what you wanted to hear?_ Strike wondered, as they lay for a few silent moments, fingers stroking the skin.

“You know, Robin… I’ve always been thankful to you for not telling me off afterwards.”

“I felt so much like it. But I was torn.”

“Between what?”

“So many things. My loyalty to you. My solidarity with another woman whose partner is an arsehole…”

“Hey!”

“You were one, and don’t argue with that.”

“Fair enough. What else?”

“My feelings for you.”

“ _Then?_ ”

“Yeah. I couldn’t help being relieved that one of the barriers between you and me disappeared by itself. Not that it sped up the events, though!” She paused, waiting if he reacts to the last reproach, but he didn’t. She was right, after all. “So I chose just some innocent joke instead. Thought it’d be enough of a compromise.”

“Thank you.”

They lay for a few minutes more, their breath steadying.

“Strike?”

“Mmh?” He almost snored. The feeling of the warm body pressed to his brought him indescribable calmness and made him sleepy. Still, he loved her calling him “Strike” ever more.

“I’m worse than you.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Strike had to make an effort to produce such a long phrase.

“You didn’t lie to her. I lied to Matthew. When he said he loved me during our anniversary trip… I answered ‘I love you too’. Automatically. I didn’t mean it anymore and I knew it then. I lied. You didn’t.”

“That’s not the same thing. You had this habit, because you used to say it when you meant it. Had I said that to Lorelei, that would be a first-class lie.”

Another couple of silent minutes passed.

“Robin?”

“Mmh?” It was her turn to almost fall asleep, listening to the calming pounding of his heart.

“Does it count as a lie if you _don’t_ tell the woman you love that you do?”

She took some time to process the thought.

“No, I suppose,” she said finally. “Unspoken truth is never a lie. If you told that woman that you don’t love her when you actually did… but that’s too complicated.” She yawned.

“I’m tired of being a liar and tired of believing in my own lies.”

She raised her head, looking at him. He continued to lie with his eyes closed, his expression illegible.

“I love you, Robin. This truth had better stop being unspoken.”

“I love you,” she echoed, reaching out and kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @citizenofdoubt's comment to my previous fic, who rightfully noted that perhaps Robin should have told Cormoran off for treating Lorelei like he did.
> 
> In fact, you could imagine it happened between LW and TB, as well as right after TB, hence the mention of "best friends" :)


End file.
